The Kuran family's Deep Secret
by Miyaku Kuran
Summary: What in the world is going on? What is happening to the Kuran family! Is the Kuran family holding a dark secret or a good secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuuki's Point of View**

* * *

I ran as fast as I can through the cold snow with my bare feet. I was running away from a creepy guy. I was so scared. I was scared that he might kill me. I didn't know what to do. My feet was starting to hurt from the cold. Tears were dripping down very fast. I couldn't do anything except for running. Yup except for running. I have been running forever. The guy was a blood thirsty monster. I was scared of his fangs. I was scared of his sharp nails. He stared at me with hunger. His eyes were red. His mouth has some blood dripping down to his chin. I screamed as loud as I can of the person's name. That person had protected me from the monster that looks like a man. The girl who had protected me was named...

"Hey! Hey! are you awake?"

I heard a faint voice calling me. It sound worry. It also sound like a girl's voice. I opened my eyes and saw a girl calling for me. It sound beautiful. But there seem to be something strange. When I opened my eyes I saw two girls. One was waking me up. The other was making lunch.

"Where am I ? Why am I here? Who are you?, " I asked.

"You are in the SunShine Forest. My name is Saiyo, and this is Saiyori. We found you in the middle of the forest and helped you out,". said Saiyo.

"Oh thank you! My name is Yuuki. I saw this monster. He have fangs, long nails, red eyes, and blood in his mouth! If I don't get out of here soon. He might find you guys and kill you. I have to get out of here! You guys are my life saviors. I can't thank you enough!" I said.

*The girls laughed mysteriously* I wonder what they are laughing about? Are they laughing at me? Or what? I looked at them with a stupid face. Again they looked at me but this time they looked at me with a huge but warm smile.

"I no we don't believe in monsters there is no way that there is such humans that have fangs,red eyes well yeah there are people that have red eyes even though they are rare. Any way back on topic like I had said before there is no humans with long nails. But there is people or humans that have blood in their mouth probably because they were injured. So well yeah. You don't have to leave. In fact I like you! Let's be friends. Im sure saiyo would be glad to be your friend as well! Right Saiyo?," Saiyori said.

I looked in to their eyes. It was nostalgic. I could fell warth from them it was like they were my sisters since birth. I wonder where their parents are? I sure hope they are my sisters! But I think its good already to have them as my friends and my life saviors! I thought. I gazed upon their eyes. It was beautiful. Although it makes me look like a huge stalker or a perv. They probably thinks that I am a werido! "Yikes!" I said. I sure don't want them to think I am a werido! The girls heard me and turned around.

"Huh?" They said.

I looked at them with a great huge smile. Then I thought to myself that they were my best best first friend ever! Starting with a chuckle. I began to laugh so loud. Even they laughed to when they don't know what I am laughing about!

* * *

_**This is my first chapter so plz enjoy! If you were to have any opinions please comment below and tell me! PLz forgive if there is any grammer mistakes!**_

_**~Saiori**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A several years had past...**

**Nobody's point of view **

* * *

Yuuki was doing laundry. Sayori was making breakfast and Saiyo was gathering stuff to pack up. Everyone was very busy. Until a mysterious black hooded teenager came to the front of their house. She knock on the door and what appeared was an evil smile. When Saiyo went to check who knocked on the door. The hooded woman vanish in to the thin air. Seeing only bats. Saiyo wonder how come there is bats in the forest? Then Saiyo saw a letter laying on the ground. She picked it up. Sayori and Yuuki got curious and got out of their work. They set out towards the door. Leaving their work behind they went to Sayori. When they arrived to where saiyo is, they saw a envelope with a half red and half blue seal also with a vampire bat between them both color.

"Who gave you this envelope?, " Saiyori asked.

"What's with the weird seal? Half the color is red,half of the other color is blue and then between them there is a vampire bat!" Said Yuuki.

Yuuki took a closer look. Just then the seal had flashed a bright light but still not that bright. It made Yuuki flinched and Sayori backed away. But for Saiyo she got scared and rushed to a tree and climbed to the top. They all wonder what that mysterious glow or flash was. They all took a better look at it. This time it was different for sure it made a super bright glow and a flash together. What popped out was a vampire bat. Not a regular one but a talking one. It had a mysterious red jewel in his forehead. It looked at the girls. The girls looked back. Yuuki, Saiyo, And Sayori were so surprised that this time not only Saiyo climbed to the top of the tree! they all did the same thing in the same tree!

*SPEAKING FRENCH*

"Mon nom est Bobo Sylvester Agelster. S'il vous plaît appelez-moi Agelster chu ~. Oh et aussi ravi de vous rencontrer! chu ~" Said Agelster.

*Translating* My name is Bobo Sylvester Agelster. Chu~. Please call me Agelster. Chu~. Oh and also nice to meet you! Chu~., " Said Agelster politely.

The girls looked at him (Agelster). Not understanding what Agelster said they blinked at him stupidly. Agelster looked at the girls trying to understand what their faces are saying to him. It took him a while to know that they don't know what he is saying by looking in all kinds of direction of their faces. Only two girls think he is weird and one girl thinks he's cute.

**~Yuuki's Thought~**

_Wow! Is he from a foreign land? What a weird jewel he has and what is even weirder it is on his forehead! Wow! But why did he came from inside a letter? Weird so weird! Yup weird is the word that I can only describe for him! But I still wonder who gave Saiyo the letter?_

**~Saiyo's Thought~**_  
_

_I think Yukki is thinking the same thing I am thinking too! Yup and that must have been the best word there can ever be_ **Weird!** _But to me I think Sayori is different she must me thinking the word_ **Cute** _yup cute is all I can think of if I were Sayori! She has always liked cute stuff! It feels like Yuuki is more like my sibling than Saiyo!_

**~Sayori's**** Thought~**

_Wow! Cute! So CUTE~ I really want to hug him! His cheek are so puffy and chubby! Awww I wish that my sister two sister would think the same way I am thinking! They are probably thing Weird and that must be it!_

_The girls all looked at each other stupidly and then look at the Agelster Weirdly well all except for Sayori!_

* * *

**_I have finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long! By what Sayori means for having two sisters was because they all took Yuuki as a best friend and a sister. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and reveiw!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hooded Woman's Point of View**

* * *

After I vanished in to the thin air I am back in the in the past. I know a forbidden magic that could see the past, present, and the future and also let me time travel in to the future. I hope Juuri's daughters have receive the letter I gave them. I hope Kaname would not get angry at me. Although he don't know about Yuuki. Even though his mother lied to him and adopted Sayori behind his back. And another pure family gave their daughter to Juuri because they were targeted by Rido. The kuran's family is so complicated. I wonder how I got involved with it?

I went to my house and down the basement. I have a laboratory in there. When I am almost near the door. I saw a man standing there. I seem to sense that the man's presence is Rido. I wonder what he's doing here? But no matter what I still owe him. I walked up to the man. He seem to be wearing a cross academy's uniform. I took out a knife from under my sleeves and through it at him but he dodged it and it hit in to the wall. The man smiled at me. I gave him an evil glare.

"Rido I know that you have possessed a vampire from the cross academy. What are you planning to do return the vampire back to the academy.,"I demanded.

"Ohhh~ I'm so scared! Anise you really behaving like that even though I have restored your body and revived you from the dead? I want to talk with you that how nice of you to turn me into a vampire bat. But too bad your plan is not working because I sneak and put a spell in the envelope. When the pure blood vampire girls look at the seal. I will appear. I am here to take the antidote. Now please excuse me.," Rido said while a sweet yet fake smile appeared on his face.

I hurried and went inside of the laboratory. I used vanish which is an ability all pure blood have and quickly grab the antidote but it seems that I was late. Rido left the body he possessed and turned back into a vampire bat. He grabbed it with his claws and flew away. Opened the lid and drank it. Rido turned back into a vampire in a human form. He went to the door and took the knife I threw.

"I will be keeping this!," saying it with an evil smile he took off and vanished into the thin air down the air.

**_Seeing this I got so frustrated! I bang my head in to a metal from a drawer. It bleed. I can see blood streaming down my head like a small river. I took my palm and wiped it. My eyes got red, I licked my palm. _**

_**"It's time to hunt for food!" Licking my lips I stepped outside and got a packet of blood tablets. I opened it and threw some tablets into my mouth.**_

* * *

**Rido's Point of View **

* * *

I smiled as I left Anise's house. I licked my lips. I could feel hunger in my stomach. The reason why I can't eat Anise yet is because I could use her to revive Juuri. Yes a perfect sacrifice. Then I could sank my fangs in to her neck as she call out for Haruka again. As I expect from Juuri's blood. Now I can become one like her. I opened a portal that could take me to the present. I also have learned a forbidden magic that could take me to the past and the present but somehow I could not go to the future. I stepped into the portal and in the future. I saw a yummy looking girl on the street. I went across the street and whispered into her ears. She followed. This is why humans are very naive. They trust everything you say. I went to a hall I could see her standing behind me. I grabbed her arms and opened my mouth. I bite her neck with my fangs. Her blood is good but still not enough for me to fill my hunger. I sucked all of her blood. The girl became nothing but a human corpse laying int he middle of the street. Once again I licked my lips still with hunger.

"Hurry and be awaken Yuuki the daughter of Juuri and Haruka! Let me become one with you!" I said with a smile.

I set out again looking for some more humans to feed on.

* * *

**_Sorry I had a project coming and I can't do it more often so when I finished my project and publish 2 chapters as soon as i can! Anyway I hope You guys would enjoy this this chapter and please review! And also please forgive my grammar mistakes!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The science project has ended so from now on I will update TWO chapters each day one at 5**__**:00 and one at 8:00!**_

* * *

**Anise's Point of View **

* * *

I smiled to myself, I am standing in front of the castle like building. Cross academy. I spotted some human males. They blushed at the sight of me. I winked at them. They quickly walked away, embarrassed.

'Hmph' I chuckled to myself, clearly I had enjoyed teasing them. I continued walking as my hair was waved in front and the back of me. My blue eyes scanned the building's features. The building's color was plain.

**"Kaname.." I mumbled, thinking of my ex lover.**

How happy I was, able to meet him again. My most beloved...

As I stepped onto the steps. I can sense someone staring at me a guy with blue eyes and blonde hair. I can tell he could sense i'm a vampire too, not any vampire, but a pure blood vampire. I looked at him and saw him** glaring at me. **It seems that I was wrong he was glaring at me not staring at me. I chuckled and ignored him. Continuing I walked passed him. He grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Who are you?", He asked.

I smirked and whispered in his ear. "Someone close to your Kuran sama..."

He let go of my arm and stared at me in shock. I was about to continue walking, but this time he said this to me. "I'm watching you". I smirked and continue walking.

Just then I saw Rido. My eyes grew with furry. I will never forget the moment when he outwitted me. I ran to the same direction I saw him. But when I got there he disappeared, yet I was so sure that I could sense his presence but somehow I couldn't sense it anymore . Maybe I saw a hallucination of him? Yeah it must be!

"Oh! and I almost forgot! Silly me now its time for an eyesore human to get ready and stop bothering Yuuki and Saiyo to transform in to vampires!", I said.

I smiled and summoned three small minions of mine.

"Get ready and attack a girl that has short hair and is blonde. She is called Sayori hear carefully and you will find out who it is. This is a picture of her. Take it and get out of here!", I demanded.

* * *

_**UNKNOWN PERSON**_

* * *

_**I used 'vanish' and hid behind the wall which is in front of her then I took a glance at Anise. I smirked.**_

_**"I hope you will turn in to a splendid mature 'fruit' and sacrifice yourself to 'Juuri',"**_

_**I turned around and walked away the direction which does not lead me to Anise. And disappeared.**_

* * *

**Back to the Sun Shine forest where Yuuki, Sayori, and Saiyo is...**

**Yuuki's Point of Veiw**

* * *

I sat down on my bed daydreaming. Staring at my breakfast yakizakana (a Japanese food which is a grilled fish). My sisters looked at me in a weird way like this (o.O). My mind was thinking of something else while my eyes are looking at a dead yet grilled fish. I wonder what was that jewel in his head is? What was that light? I put my feet on the bed and crawled in to a sphere or a circle or a ball. I concentrated and thought about it. My two sisters were looking at me, noticing that i'm trying to think they smiled.

"Let's go outside! Sayori, Yuuki!," Saiyo said.

"If you really want to seek the answers you will have to go on a adventure!," Sayori said.

"Yup if you do seek for them they will come to you when you are close to seeking for them! My animal friends told me that there is a school call '**Cross Academy'** do you want to go with me to the adventure?," Saiyo said.

I nodded, "Of course I want to! Yup, I mean yes!" I said.

Now both Saiyo and me said we are going we turned around to look at Sayori. She knew we look at her and smiled a weak smile. She turned her head then her whole body towards the opposite side from us. we knew what she was gonna say.

"I can't go, you see I can't abandon the forest I was born and came from. I really want to come with you but I just can't abandon my home. But some day I will find my way and meet you for sure! That's my promise!," Sayori said.

"Then that's our promise!," Both me and Saiyo said.

Just then a blade came from the sky and pierce through Sayori's heart. I looked in terror as Sayori clasped on to the ground. I screamed in tears. This time a blade did not came down from the sky but a arrow did. Coming down from the sky heading straight towards me. Saiyo, she ran towards me, She pushed me down to the ground full of grass and some blood. She protected me. I can see some blood came from her arm. This had remind me of that terrible night.

"Hey hey Sayori is not dead right? She not. Come on you need to treat your wounds. I will go help Sayori. Look at you your bleeding a lot come on!," I said trembling with fear.

Saiyo looked at me. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Yuuki, its too late. You know it is too late. I can tell. Its not your fault. Its mine. If only I had saw that Blade coming from the sky I could have warned sayori from that blade. Its all my fault. Its all mine.,"

I looked back at her and hugged her. We were both trembling with fear.

" I should have known it was none of our fault. I'm sorry.,"I said, "We should stop crying and bury her or she won't be happy.,"

"Yeah, we should. I will go in and grab some shovels and ask some of my cute animal friends to help out.,"Saiyo said.

Both me and Saiyo wiped our tears. Then she went inside and grabbed two shovels. Then she whistle. All of the forests animals came to her.

"I need your help to bury my sister. She's dead.," Saiyo said.

The animals felt sorry for her. But they still nodded their heads and used their claws to dig. The digging was a lot faster because of a lot of people, **and **animals we had more hands and claws to dig. We carried her and put her in to the hole that we have dig. Then we put back the dirt and soil on her. When we finished we put some flowers on the top of her grave. I told Saiyo that we should make use a stone and draw some letters on the top of her grave. Since we don't know how to write We drew a heart. We decided to start our adventure in a month because we don't want Sayori to be lonely. And so we both started training to get better at combat and concentration skill.

~_**TO BE CONTINUED~**_

_**I'm so sorry for being away for so long. Well you see I was kind of lazy so well yeah! Many thanks to those who commented on my story. Such as:**_

_**~Ruby Red Kuran**_

_**~2736**_

_**~guest **_

_**and **_

_**~KONBANWACHAN**_

_**^.^**_

_**I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. Thank you!**_


End file.
